I Hate How Much I Love You
by LePoptart
Summary: M'kay. So, Juvia is known for having her weird stalker thingy with Gray. Well, this time, Gray is the one who trying to catch Juvia-sama's attention. Don't worry, he's not a level 69 stalker...He's just a normal teenage boy who has fallen in love and just won't admit it to himself when it's completely obvious-Gray's POV[GruVia]
1. PROLOGUE

**M'kay. So, Juvia is known for having her weird stalker thingy with Gray. Well, this time, Gray is the one who trying to catch Juvia-sama's attention x3**

**Don't worry, he's not a level 69 stalker...He's just a normal teenage boy who has fallen in love and just won't admit it to himself when it's completely obvious :D**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

God Damn it.

God. Fucking. Dammit.

Why now?

Out of all days, or years, or centuries, WHY NOW?!

Fuck it. I don't need this.

I don't need her killer smile, silky hair, her plump, soft lips and amazingly cute personality...

Jesus, Juvia! Get out of my head! You are not wanted. Nope.

It's a giant negative.

There's just no way I am letting a girl into my life. No compredo. I don't care what you say, Natsu, I'm not doing it. You know what, go fuck yourself. Pink-headed bastard.

I don't like her. Period. Point. Blank.

Sure, she's smart, intelligent, sweet, caring- wait, are you making me describe her? No? Well i'm going to do it anyway.

She's the captain of the volleyball team but is incredibly smart. You know she already has enough college credits? It's crazy how smart she is. Everywhere I see her, she's reading a book or doing homework, when really she doesn't need to be. Believe it or not, she's not that popular. I mean, she's known for her smarts, but she doesn't have a lot of friends.

I don't really focus on her looks, but hey, i'm not complaining. She's definitely shorter than me. Her hair is a light baby blue and it cascades perfectly over her shoulders and down to her lower back area. Her skin is very pale, too. Usually with skin like that, you can see all the stuff that person has wrong with their face, but Juvia has perfect skin! Like, no zits or anything! Now, her eyes are what kill me. They're almost as dark a blue as mine, and have so much depth and colour. It starts out dark navy blue around the edges, and then as it gets lighter as it gets closer to the pupil. Her lips are perfect. Plush and always shimmer with that little bit of lip gloss she wears. She doesn't wear ANY make up like most girls. Just that bit of lip gloss and that's it.

I don't mean to sound like a perve-which i'm not- but her BOOBS! I can't look at them for too long or else i'll start to nose bleed, but I have glanced at them a few times and DAMN. She HAS to be in the D section. I know it.

Uh, yeah...ANYWAY!

I think out of this whole school, she only has three friends. Blonde, red headed she-devil, and bookworm. I don't really know their names because I don't care. Juvia seems to be the only one who sticks to my brain like glue on paper.

It's not what you think.

I'm not in love.

Love doesn't exist. Only in those shitty books or vampire love triangles. Not even then. A snail making love to a shoe is more 'romantic' than that crappy love story. All they do is stare at each other! I mean really!

Love is nothing but a hoax. It screws you over. Just ask my old man. Once I was born, the woman left me with my dad and never seen again. How lovely, am I right?

I don't trust love. I don't like it. Cupid, you can go screw yourself. Yeah, just take those arrows, and shove them up where the sun don't shine. You know, why do we give our love life to a baby? I've always wondered that.

Why can't cupid be a badass like Rambo and just start shooting everybody? I'd like him then. But NOOOOOOOOOOO. He has to be a baby with some toy arrows.

The guys think they're going to end up with a girl someday. Which they probably would. But what they don't know is that Love doesn't exist! It isn't a thing.

YOU CAN'T CONVINCE ME!

I've had experience myself with this so called, "L.O.V.E." ordeal.

I was in third grade when I got my first broken heart. I was still a innocent little boy. Then I got my heart broken but Ultear Milkovich. Bitch. All I did was give her a flower and you wanna know what she did? She broke my wrist.

And when I had my cast, she drew a fucking pink heart on it. I bet she's going to grow up to be a skank. Watch, I bet she will. MARK MY WORDS, READER!

She was my first crush, and she broke by goddamn wrist. Gee, thanks, heart. Or brain. Or love. Or technology.

I'm just going to blame life. Fuck my life. My life would be a whole lot better if love didn't exist. But no, I have girls constantly trying to hit on me, give me chocolates, make me food, confess their undying love for me, yadda, yadda, yadda.

It's weird, I'm a teenage boy with hormones, I should like that. But I don't.

No, i'm not gay.

I just have my mind set on one girl, and one girl only. Juvia Locksar.

I don't know what it is, but whenever i'm around her, I feel...weird. Like, there's a elephant in my stomach.

Constipation?

I hope not.

I go all stiff and try to catch her attention by doing manly things that just look pathetic. I really am a mess when I'm around her.

No, i'm not love. I just...want her. I don't know how else to put it.

I talked to her once, like, in our sophomore year. I asked her for a pencil.

And being the sweet girl she is, knowing she only had one and that happened to be the one in her hand, she STILL gave it to me. I think that's the day I realized I lov-like her. Just a bit.

Like, a tiiiiiiiinnnnyyyyyyyy bit. The size of a ant.

It's hardly there, but still there.

...

...

I'm not in love.

Shut up.

* * *

**So there's the preview! Let me know if I should keep this one up or not :P**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I LOVE ALL OF YOU.**

**Kk, STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES!~Izzy**


	2. Chapter 1: You're so annoying

**SO, here it is! Ladies and Gents, I present to you, the first official chapter to I Hate How Much I Love You!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

So, let's get one thing straight:

Love. Doesn't. Exist.

Women were put on this earth to play with the hearts of poor bastards. I don't care what any of you say, Love isn't a real thing. You can't convince me that it is. Love just gets you hurt. Just look at that stupid Romeo and Juliet story! They both DIE in the end! And for what? Love? HA!

The way how I was raised, is that if you ever come across a woman, you DON'T pursue her. No matter how fine she is.

My old man is a lovely example.

Met a broad, got married, fucked her, and then I was born. And she left. Dad says he still loves her no matter what and that I should too. But I don't. He's more forgiving than I am.

I am NEVER going to fall in love.

Ever.

* * *

"Yo, Gray, did you do your homework for English?" Natsu, my idiot of a best friend asks me.

"Do you even know me?" I turn to him, "When have I ever done my homework?"

"Dude, you know that if you don't pass this class, you won't graduate."

I shrug.

"Fine, you can go and be a bum on the streets, don't come crawling to me and asking to live in my beach house."

"Really dude?" I turn to him blankly, "Beach house?"

"Well, yeah. I would like to live in one with Lucy someday."

Lucy and Natsu. Truly a match made in heaven...HAHAHAHA! They've been together since Lord knows how long. He believes the blonde loves him, I just think she's a gold digger and he just want his v-card.

"Keep dreaming, pinky," I say as I ruffle his hair playfully.

He pushes my hand away, "At least i'm not always going to be a loner like you."

"I aint a loner!"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe you hate girls, but you don't hate guys so maybe you'll be gay in the mere future," He shrugs.

"Never in a million fucking years," I growl.

"So you're going to be that creepy guy with a lot cats?"

"No."

"Then what?! You can't be alone forever dude!" Natsu throws his hands up.

"Watch me," I snarl as I storm off to first period.

* * *

The teacher passes back our tests before class starts and clicks his tongue when he gets to me, "Mr. Fullbuster, if you don't try harder, I'll have to fail you in class."

"Cool story," I sigh as I look out the window.

The teacher places the failed paper on my desk and walks off.

As the teacher takes roll, I continue to look out the window because this class was my least favorite. After the teacher takes roll, he begins to tell us the schedule for today. Just then, the door swings open.

"Hi! Sorry i'm late, I got lost!" It was a female voice. I didn't bother to look at the scene because I didn't really care.

"Hello. you must be the new student, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Welcome to this class..." the teacher looks at the late slip, "Juvia Locksar. Lucky for you, there's one open seat next to Mr. Fullbuster over there."

I look over at the mention of my name to see a girl walking my way. She had light blue hair that waved down to her lower back area and deep sea blue eyes. Her skin was a pale creamy color and she was a bit short.

Great, I have to sit next to a girl now.

She sends me a smile as she says politely to me, "Hi there, I'm Juvia."

I stay quiet and just go back to looking out the window. She takes a seat next to me and turns her attention to the teacher who begins to chatter.

"Alright, class, turn your textbooks to page 345."

Juvia turns her book open and then looks to me who still looks blankly out the window. She taps on my shoulder gently with her index finger.

"Um, excuse me..."

"What?" I bark at her.

"Uh-um, the teach said to get out your book..."

"Don't even bother, Ms. Locksar," The teacher interrupts, "Mr. Fullbuster is lazy and chooses not to participate. A hopeless student, really. It's best if you keep to yourself."

"Oh...Okay," Juvia says softly as she plants her nose in her book.

The teacher sends me a glare, "And where exactly is your textbook, Mr. Fullbuster?"

I shrug, "Who knows."

The teacher pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You can share with me, if you like," Juvia says, slightly pushing the book towards me.

This girl just doesn't listen, does she?

"Didn't he tell you to leave me alone?" I almost growl at the idiot.

She blinks at me, retracting her book, "Sorry."

Sheesh, I have to sit by HER the rest of the year?

* * *

On my way to third period, I look for Natsu who I usually meet on the way. I look around our usual meeting area and I definitely did find him...talking to that blonde. They were kissing and making faces at each other and hugging.

Gross.

"Um...excuse me..."

This chick again.

"What?" I look down at Juvia, the girl who's been trying to talk to me all fucking morning.

"I'm lost."

"Good for you."

"Can you help me?" She looks up at me with those deep blue eyes.

I gulp. Creepy. "No."

"Please?" She asks again.

"Ugh," I growl, "Listen, Juvia Loser, do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone."

"It's Juvia Locksar," She corrects me.

"I don't care. Go away."

"Hey, Gray!" Natsu and Lucy walk up to us.

"Hi, Gray," Lucy chirps at me.

"Blonde."

They both turn to Juvia, "Who's this?"

"Hi, i'm Juvia!" She smiles at the two, "I'm new here and i'm a bit lost..."

"She keeps bugging me," I turn to Natsu.

"I bet your just being a dick," Natsu replies.

"No," we all turn to Juvia, "he's fine. I can be a bit annoying at times."

The two stay quiet and stare at Juvia.

"Told you," I say.

"Er, Juvia," Lucy adds in, "You said you were lost?"

"Yes, i'm looking for room 32B."

Fuck.

"Well, would you look at that," Natsu smirks, "Juvia, you and Gray have the same class together!"

"Do we really?" She turns to me.

I roll my eyes. She really is annoying.

"Yep!" Lucy hums, "Gray, you be nice to Juvia, you hear?"

"Go suck Natsu's dick, Blonde," I growl at her. Jesus, she's annoying too. All girls just piss me off.

* * *

After school as we walk home, Natsu and Lucy hold hands and kiss each other which me makes me want to puke.

"You're co cute!"

"No, you're so cute!"

"You're cuter!"

"No, you're cuter!"

"Will you both just shut the hell up?!" I shout at both them.

"Gray, you'll never find a girlfriend if you keep being grouch," Lucy glares at me.

"News flash, you dumb blonde, I don't want a girlfriend!"

"He wants to be a loner," Natsu whispers to Lucy.

"I can't take that!" Lucy squeals, "Gray, you have tins of girls constantly throwing themselves at you! And plus, you can't be alone forever."

"Watch me."

"Just give it up, Luce," Natsu sighs, "He's gonna grow up with twenty-six dogs, apparently."

"No!" Lucy declares, "Gray, I am going to find you a girlfriend!"

Natsu and I stare at Lucy in in shock.

"Luce...You don't have to do that..." Natsu tries to talk sense into the broad.

"Yeah, please don't."

"Gray, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Lucy points a finger at me.

I think. Have I?

Not since Ultear Milkovich. Bitch. Then again, she wasn't exactly a girlfriend.

"No, I haven't," I answer.

"That is unbelievable!" Lucy squeals, "You're totally hot, how the hell do you not have a girlfriend history?!"

"Girlfriend history?" I repeat.

"Totally hot?" Natsu repeats, "ARE YOU HITTING ON MY BEST FRIEND!?"

"No, Natsu, i'm not. I'm just saying from a girl's perspective. To the single girl's eye, Gray is pretty damn sexy."

Natsu and I look at Lucy wide eyed.

"LUCY!" Natsu cries, "AM I NOT SEXY?!"

"Natsu, you are a sex god," Lucy smirks at her boyfriend.

"Oh..." His face becomes red.

"That's disgusting..." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Anyway, Gray, do you find any girls to your liking?" Lucy asks me.

"I dunno," I shrug.

"Hm...I actually know a few bidders who wouldn't mind going on a date with Gray Fullbuster..."

* * *

**SO THERE IT IS! I hope you liked it! Leave a review? :3**

**STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES!~Izzy**


End file.
